Son fruit, sa fierté
by Jaune Electrique
Summary: Petit texte sur Absalom et son pouvoir d'invisibilité.


**Bonjour ou Bonsoir !**

 **Alors voici mon premier texte sur un personnage qui n'a jamais eu une seule histoire en français: Absalom ou le pervers invisible de Thriller Bark. Ce n'est pas un personnage que j'aime particulièrement mais je trouve qu'il devait avoir quand même un texte.**

 **Bonne lecture et donnez-moi votre avis !**

* * *

Le don d'invisibilité était certainement l'un des pouvoirs les plus convoités en ce monde. Et ça, Absalom le savait pertinemment. Cet homme encore plus pervers que Sanji ou Brook, rêvait, plus jeune d'obtenir un pouvoir qui lui permettrait de pouvoir regarder de jolies femmes sans se faire prendre et, sans doute, giflé. Aussi, il avait fait de nombreuse recherches avant de tomber, par hasard sur un livre épais comme une feuille en carton qu'il avait déniché après avoir, malencontreusement, fait tomber un épais livre d'une étagère dans une bibliothèque. Il s'agissait d'un livre parlant des Fruits du Démon. Absalom en avait déjà entendu parler et avait déjà songer à s'en procurer un en pensant que cela allait l'aider à séduire des femmes. Mais quand il avait chercher à en acquérir un, le prix, absolument disproportionné, l'avait grandement refroidi.

Mais ce livre possédait un petit bijou parmi la petite douzaine qu'il présentait. Cet ouvrage s'intitulait _Les Douze Fruits Sensationnels_. Il y avait le Pyro Fruit qui permettait de devenir le feu, un autre permettait de créer une sphère et de tout contrôler à l'intérieur ou encore un permettait de devenir la foudre. Mais celui qui attira l'attention d'Absalom fut celui qui permettait l'invisibilité. L'invisibilité… Mais oui c'était ça qu'il lui fallait ! Pas besoin d'un fruit exceptionnel lui offrant un pouvoir à en couper le souffle, il suffisait juste de devenir invisible et d'espionner les filles qui l'intéressait. Parfait ! Absalom était absolument conquit par ce fruit. Il le lui fallait absolument ! Peu importe le prix ! Aussi, il se renseigna longuement sur ce fruit, qui se nommait Le Fruit de l'Invisibilité, ce dernier se présentait sous la forme d'une pomme assez imposante de couleur blanche avec des spirales. Par contre, son prix était de plusieurs milliers de berry. C'était beaucoup trop cher pour l'homme à femmes mais il voulait tellement le posséder. C'était son objectif premier et unique pour le moment. Alors, il décida de regarder ses maigres économies. Il devait il y avoir la moitié de la somme nécessaire. Grandement insuffisant. De plus, ce genre de fruits offrant de tels pouvoirs étaient extrêmement convoités et partaient rapidement pour à qui aurait assez d'argent pour se l'offrir. Absalom ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre trop longtemps. Heureusement, il avait peut-être une solution à son problème: l'arnaque.

Si auprès des jeunes et jolies femmes il n'avait pas un franc succès, Absalom avait un petit succès auprès des femmes mûres. Aussi, il ne se gêna pas pour en séduire deux ou trois et de leur extorquer quelques milliers de berry avant de recompter son argent. Pile la bonne somme ! Et avec encore quelques berry ça et là, ça devait être bon.

Fier de lui, Absalom se rendu alors chez la personne qui vendait le fruit de sa convoitise. Évidement, sur le trajet, l'homme stressait pas mal car il craignait beaucoup que son envie n'était pas déjà envolé. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Après quelques négociations, Absalom réussit à se procurer sa future source de pouvoir. Il n'avait peut-être plus le sou en poche mais il s'en fichait pour le moment. Il le mangea juste après sa sortie de la boutique. Aussitôt, il ressentit comme une étrange sensation. Il avait son pouvoir.

Ce fut l'une des plus grandes joies de sa vie si ce n'est la plus grande. Il usa de son pouvoir d'invisibilité jusqu'à plus soif. Et quand il se trouvait à Thriller Bark, il rencontra un homme qui devenu un adversaire de taille l'espace de quelques minutes: Sanji. Ce dernier s'était lamenté de n'avoir pareil pouvoir que lui. C'était vrai que ce n'était pas rare qu'on enviait Absalom de pouvoir être invisible. Et il en était fier. C'était sa plus grande fierté.


End file.
